


Song: Mercy by Shawn Mendes

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutal Pining, these idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: The dramatic rain scene we all are thirsty for.____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.Series





	Song: Mercy by Shawn Mendes

Getting caught in a thunderstorm is not in Dex’s plan for a Sunday afternoon. But here he is, in some field an hour from campus with Nursey for some “writing project” because Nursey needs to write about someone familiar in some place that is not.

“This is the last time I do you  _any_  favor, Nurse,” Dex huffs as the first icy drop lands on his head.

“Chill, it’s just a short afternoon storm it’ll be over in, like, two minutes.”

The argument deteriorates from there, flipping from weather to politics to the take and give of their friendship until they’re yelling and it’s pouring.

Nursey’s dark hair is plastered to his forehead. Dex wipes the water from his face. Thunder sounds in the distance.

“WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?”  Dex yells over the thunder.

“BECAUSE I HAVE A PROJECT. BECAUSE I’M A HOPELESS ROMANTIC. BECAUSE YOU’VE GOT THIS HOLD OVER ME AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IT. THEY ALL HURT SO PICK YOUR FUCKING POISON.”

Dex feels like he’s being torn apart. He’s never meant to hurt Nursey. Ever.

Nursey gulps in air, his voice still raised.

“It’s like I’m fucking tethered to you. Like in those romance novels where there’s a string connecting us and, God, Dex have mercy on me and just tell me I’m not crazy that it’s — that I’m— I—,” Nursey chokes on his words, blinking rain out of his dark eyelashes.

They stare at each other through the rain as it comes down in sheets. Nursey’s breathing hard, like he ran the words instead of saying them.

“You’re not crazy,” Dex whispers. He doesn’t think that Nursey can hear him over the downpour, but his eyes follow the movement of Dex’s lips.

Dex takes two steps forward, closing the space between them. He grabs onto Nursey’s shirt with both hands, pulling him forward. Nursey, because he’s  _Nursey_ , trips and the both of them go sprawling.

Dex falls backwards, landing on the wet ground with an “oompfh!” Half a second later, Nurse lands on top of him, knocking what little breath is left out of his lungs.

Dex opens his eyes and looks into Nursey’s green ones, wide and searching.

Dex wraps a hand around his neck and and pulls them together.

He kisses Nursey with all the pent up frustration he feels now. Dex kisses, trying to convey to Nursey what he’s been feeling for years. Nursey pulls away as another clap of thunder shakes the ground.

“How’s that for mercy?” Dex asks, grinning up at a shocked Nursey. He leans forward to kiss Nursey again.

* * *

__**The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

_Other stuff:  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!_

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_

 

 


End file.
